


Unexpected

by jaesoosgal



Category: Winter Garden, WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: winter garden one shot butchered into partslight angst ? and fluff
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> straight out of my drafts from last night so i'm sorry for any errors! enjoy!

The sound of her glass touching the floor was muffled by the pain she was suddenly feeling. Gyeoul immediately clutched her abdomen.

It was excruciating and feels like it's sucking the life out of her. She checked the cabinet for painkillers but just her luck, they have none.

'How come two doctors have no painkillers in their house?'

Grunting, she reached for her phone instead to dial Jeongwon, but then she remembered he has a scheduled surgery at this hour. She inhaled deeply.

'Minha.'

Gyeoul dialed the number with shaky hands and after three rings, Minha answered.

"Oh, Gyeoulie!" Her friend greets from the other line. Gyeoul's breath hitched with another surge of pain.

"Yeoboseyo?" 

"Minha." She managed to gasp the name.

"Gyeoul, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Pain." Her voice was low but Minha was able to hear it.

"Pain? What is it? Are you in pain?"

Gyeoul suddenly screamed which made the other woman move the phone away from her ear.

"Help me." She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

With this, Minha was alarmed. Gyeoul has never acted like this before. Minha immediately signaled someone to get an ambulance towards the Ahn residence.

"Gyeoulie, stay with me okay? The ambulance is on it's way."

"Minha, it hurts. A lot. I can't-"

The next thing she sees is blood. She was bleeding.

"Gyeoul, hang in there." She hears Minha's frantic voice.

Not long after, Minha could hear the siren from the other side of the line. Thank goodness their house is near Yulje Hospital.

"The ambulance is there. Can you manage to open the door?"

"Yes." Gyeoul weakly answered as she limped her way towards the door to unlock it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongwon just got out of surgery when he was surprised by a running Ikjun.

"Yah! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Gyeoul." Ikjun began, still out of breath. "You need to go see her right now."

"What are you talking about? She's at home-"

"Yah! Just come with me!"

Ikjun basically dragged him.

"Jeongwon." Seokhyeong greeted him calmly while scrubbing his arms. He also gave a quick nod to Ikjun who, not after dragging Jeongwon there, excused himself to notify Songhwa and Junwan too.

"What's happening? Where's Gyeoul?"

"She's already inside the OR. You better scrub now too."

"Why, what's wrong with her?" He was already frantic and the fact that his friends aren't answering him straight to the point is making him even more frustrated.

"Jeongwon-ah, she's going through labor."

'Labor? She's not even-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Seokhyeong spoke again.

"She's pregnant, Jeongwon-ah. It's called cryptic pregnancy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryptic Pregnancy - also known as a "stealth pregnancy", is when women are not consciously aware of their pregnancy until the last weeks of gestation or until they give birth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gyeoul." He immediately approaches her and takes her hand.

"Jeongwon." She called out to him weakly. "I didn't even-"

"Shh." He caresses her face before kissing her forehead. "It's going to be fine."

Suddenly, she gripped his hand in pain. 

"Push, Gyeoul." Seokhyeong commanded.

Beads of sweat filled her whole body. She stifled the scream as she did as told, with Jeongwon still not letting go of her hand.

After another push or two, a sound of a baby's cry could be heard and Gyeoul felt like she could finally breathe again. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Minha, who was assisting Seokhyeong and is now bawling her eyes out, carefully placed the infant atop of her. 

"It's a boy." Minha informed the new parents.

Gyeoul felt an enormous joy consume her that she started tearing up herself. She quickly glanced at her husband beside her and saw him wiping his own tears. She couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight. 

"What should we name him?" Jeongwon asked, still in tears.

Gyeoul's brows furrowed as she thought of a name. She then looks at their child, now calm in her arms.

"Jeong Yeong." She finally answered. "A 'quiet flower' that bloomed inside of me."

"Jeong Yeong." He repeated. "It's perfect. He's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not at me going through every baby name sites last night 😂


	4. Chapter 4

When Gyeoul was transferred to a room, the couple found a duffel bag full of their clothes -which Songhwa had prepared and brought from their house. The next thing they see are paper bags full of baby clothes and bottles and all sorts of things which they found out were from Junwan as well as some parenting books from Ikjun.

Jeongwon couldn't help but to tear up again.

Everything was unexpected. Both never knew Gyeoul was with child -not until today. She didn't have prenatal care nor have they prepared anything for their newborn. But the Lord is good --their baby was born healthy, Gyeoul was safe, and they have friends who are there for and with them.

"Aren't we blessed to have such good friends?" Gyeoul said it merely as a question as she wiped his tears.

He nodded. "And I'm blessed to have a strong wife and now a mother to Jeong Yeong." He then kisses her which she gladly reciprocated.

"I love you." He said when he pulled away. "And thank you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

Their short moment ended when Seokhyeong and Minha entered the room accompanied by a nurse with their child.

Seokhyeong asked Gyeoul how she's feeling and gave them some instructions. After that, they were left alone with their baby.

"You should think of a Christian name for him too." Gyeoul suddenly spoke as she coos their child she's carrying in her arms.

"Hmmm…How about Jonathan? It means 'God has given'."

"I love it. And I think he does too."

Witnessing their baby smile for the first time pushed all of their worries for later.

And right there and then, they began a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my awkward abrupt endings 😅
> 
> thank you so much for reading this short fic! 🌻


End file.
